


Who's That Boy?

by Cyangarden



Series: Go Slow [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 01 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyangarden/pseuds/Cyangarden
Summary: Katie seems to be a little bit too interested in getting to know Lance.





	Who's That Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I decided to write again. This is just a short one.

It’s one of those days where Shiro was invited again to have dinner with the Holts. Of course, he didn’t have any second thoughts on this since it was a common thing to occur. They were going through some topics here and there until Shiro thought of something.

“There’s this Lance kid that’s rising through the ranks.” He decided to move on with the discussion and this one seems interesting.

“Ahh, yes, Lance McClain. He’s one of the new cadets that enrolled in our class.” Sam perked up the moment at the sound of that name and Katie also looked curious about this boy.

Shiro decided to give Lance some background, “He may not be on the same level as Keith but he’s a hardworking cadet and he’s striving to be one of the best pilots out there. He also told me that he came from Cuba and he did everything he can to get in. It’s his childhood dream to be one of the next generation of space explorers.”

“He even called me his _hero_!” Shiro really sounded like an honored person.

Katie was beaming at those words, “Aww, he’s really working hard on his dream. I hope that he gets to the top of the class.” Her voice sounded like she’s also proud of him.

Matt noticed her curiosity and decided to tease her, “Awww, looks like Katie has a crush on this guy.”

“NO, I DON’T! I don’t even know what he looks like.” She tries to brush it off, but it seems that this boy is an interesting person.

Shiro chuckled at her words and immediately opened the gallery on his phone. “He went up to me and wanted to take a picture with me.” It would be one of his most memorable moments as a Garrison pilot. “So, I did, and he really sounded excited to meet his _hero_.” His smile appeared again as he remembered their interaction.

Then he found their picture, “Here he is.” He showed the Holts the picture and started to grin slowly.

Katie’s mouth was almost left wide-open and blushed hard at the picture of the cadet.

Matt decided to continue his teasing, “Katie’s got it hard for Lance already!” Everyone in the table started to laugh and Katie suddenly felt embarrassed on how her face revealed her true thoughts.

“I. DON’T. HAVE. A. CRUSH. ON. HIM!” She tries to refute it and she’s also starting to sound mad, but the reality is she’s _that_ curious about the boy.

“Don’t worry, you might even get to see him the next time you visit us” Katie frowned at Shiro’s suggestion since he might be starting to have too much fun on this.

Sam decided to join him on the antics, “We can do it this coming weekend if you’d like.” He chuckled at the thoughts of Katie seeing a boy that she’s really interested with.

“Maybe I won’t go this weekend.” She pouted at them and did her best to deny her behavior, however it’s that cadet Lance seemed to be a really interesting person to meet and know.

Collen was checking up her answer, “Are you sure about that Katie?” Now her mom is involved too, great.

The moment she hits the bed, her mind is still not stopping on her thoughts about Lance and his determination to have his dream come true. She was now wishing that the weekend would come soon and hopefully, she gets to interact with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do some light writing after doing nothing for one and half months. Got busy with IRL stuff and also definitely not because of my laziness. I'd have the continuation of my previous work eventually™. Already had the ideas set for it (and even some work done to it), I just need to find the time to connect them and properly write it down.


End file.
